


Who am I without you? I don’t ever want to find out

by NewObsessed



Series: Reimagining Riverdale [5]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 3x05 expanded, F/M, Friendship, One Shot, Short & Sweet, barchie reunion, break out - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewObsessed/pseuds/NewObsessed
Summary: Archie just really missed his best friend. Expansion on the 3x05 reunion scene.
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge
Series: Reimagining Riverdale [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891777
Kudos: 12





	Who am I without you? I don’t ever want to find out

Archie sits alone in his cell, just thinking about his time here in juvie. It’s been a lot, he can’t deny it. He’s definitely a long way from Riverdale. 

Veronica visits when she can and he is so grateful. He loves it, and he loves her. But Betty hasn’t visited him. While a part of him is glad, really glad, that she hasn’t had to step foot in this hell hole, he isn’t too proud to admit that it hurts a little. And he’s not quite sure why that is. It’s not like Jughead comes to visit either, which he knows should also upset him. But for some reason, it doesn’t. In his head the two things just aren’t the same. 

He tries to let it go, not to dwell on it. It’s not like he’s going to hold it against her. She’s his best friend, has been for years and he will always have her back - no matter what. He would do anything for her, and he knows she wouldn’t hesitate to return the favour, there’s just nothing she can do for him while he’s in this mess. He still misses her though. He’s gotten used to her being _right there_ , merely a window away. 

After the failed escape attempt, and of course the bizarre branding thing, he is more than ready to go along with Veronica’s scheme to get him the hell out of this crazy place. He pushes thoughts of the bouncy blonde ponytail he’s so used to from his mind as he prepares to carry out their plan. While Betty is never far from his mind, he’s not really thinking about her during everything that happens so he is both shocked and pleased when he crawls out of that stupid grate and she's there waiting for him. 

Knowing what he must look like, given what he just had to crawl through, where he just came from and the blood soaking his singlet, he is surprised, but not really, when Betty immediately reaches for him and cradles his face in her small hands. He still remembers the rejection he felt when he came home after a run to find Veronica and her family at his house, and she refused to kiss him declaring that he was sweaty. Betty clearly has no such qualms. 

Tears spring into Archie’s eyes as he takes in the sorely missed sight of her, and he is entranced by Betty's bright smile. Despite the horrors he has been through, and the pain he is currently in, he will do anything to keep that smile there. 

“What took you so long?” he manages to ask. 

“I could ask you the same thing.” Betty responds, laying on his chest right where his heart is. 

Not wanting to spoil the moment, Archie tries to hide his pain as Betty’s movement puts pressure on the wound in his side, but he can’t help it and emits a small ‘ow’. Betty immediately pops up, carefully lifting his shirt. 

“Oh my god, Arch…” Betty covers her mouth in shock when she sees the deep cut. “You’re bleeding.” 

“I don’t need to be told that.” Archie grits out. 

“Right, of course. Here keep pressure on it.” Betty shakes her head and presses his hands to his side. “Let’s get you out of here.” 

Betty rises to her knees and placing her hands behind his shoulders, tries to pull Archie up off the ground. But without the use of his hands, it proves too difficult and she loses her balance, falling down on top of him. 

“Oof.” Archie teases. “Betty, you may want to lay off those milkshakes at Pop’s.” Betty hits him lightly. 

“Come on you two.” They hear Veronica whisper yell as she approaches them. “We don’t have all day.” 

Between the two girls they are able to lift Archie until he is standing. Kevin rushes out of the forest and joins them. 

“Ready for the next part of the plan?” he asks, pointing towards where Jughead’s bike is parked nearby. 

Veronica nods her head, indicating they should go. “I’ve got this.” Kevin helps Betty shift Archie’s weight onto Veronica who slowly leads him away to the waiting getaway car. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so nothing mindblowing or gamechanging haha, just a moment I had to write after seeing a comparison post on twitter. Oh and can you guess what other fandom I am obsessed with (yes I stole a well-known line...)


End file.
